21 Kwietnia 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.50 Król reklamy (Closer) (4) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Alan Rafkin, wyk. Tom Selleck, David Krumholtz, Hedy Burress, Suzy Nakamura (23 min) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Świat życzliwych przyjaciół Franciszka - serial animowany, USA 1996 (20 min) (dubbing) 09.05 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 09.30 Papierowy teatrzyk - widowisko dla dzieci 10.00 Schody (The Staircase) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Karen Arthur, wyk. Diane Ladd, Barbara Hershey, William Petersen, Justin Louis (92 min) 11.30 Droga na Golgotę - mity i rzeczywistość 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Czas relaksu - magazyn 12.45 Watykan. Władza papieży (3/9): Jan XXIII i odnowa w Kościele - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1997 13.40 Odkrywanie Ameryki - Max Kolonko Mini - magazyn (powt.) 13.50 Co dalej, panie doktorze? - magazyn 13.55 Szaleństwa medycyny: Umarli za życia - program edukacyjny 14.05 Mam sprawę 14.10 Maciek, rower i ekonomia: Struktura stała czy zmienna? - program edukacyjny (powt.) 14.20 Mam sprawę 14.35 Książki, które wstrząsnęły światem: Nowy Testament 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Tajemnicza postać z całunu - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 16.00 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1117) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.25 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.45 Rodzinny puchar 19.00 Wieczorynka: Madeline (9/39) - serial animowany, Francja 1993 (25 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Jezus (Jesus) (1/2) - film historyczny, USA/Niemcy/Włochy/Francja 1999, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Jeremy Sisto, Jacqueline Bisset, Luca Zingaretti, Debora Messing (55 min) 21.10 Transmisja Drogi Krzyżowej z Koloseum. W Wielki Piątek - jak co roku - papież Jan Paweł II przewodniczy liturgii Drogi Krzyżowej odprawianej w ruinach Koloseum. Tradycja wiąże to miejsce z cierpieniem i męczeńską śmiercią chrześcijan... 22.40 Monitor Wiadomości 23.05 Sportowy flesz 23.15 Las Katyński - film dokumentalny M. Łozińskiego 00.10 Frank i Jesse (Frank and Jesse) - western, USA 1994, reż. Robert Boris, wyk. Rob Lowe, Bill Paxton, Randy Travis, Dana Wheeler-Nicholson (102 min) 01.55 Nie ufaj nikomu (Suspicious Minds) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1997, reż. Alain Zaloum, wyk. Patrick Bergin, Jayne Heitmeier, Vittorio Rossi, Daniel Pilon (90 min) 03.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.10 Telezakupy 07.40 Dziennik krajowy 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Pocahontas (Pocahontas The Legend) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Daniele J. Suissa, wyk. Sandrine Holt, Miles O'Keefe, Tony Goldwyn, Gordon Tootoosis (99 min) 10.45 Obietnica Wielkanocna (The Easter Promise) - film animowany, USA 1996 (46 min) 11.30 Nabożeństwo Wielkiego Piątku w kościele ewangelicko-reformowanym 12.25 Stary Bob (Owd Bob) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt./Kanada 1997, reż. Rodney Gibbons, wyk. James Cromwell, Colm Meany, Jemima Rooper (88 min) 14.00 Tańcząca z wiatrem (Wind Dancer) - film przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Graig Clyde, wyk. Brian Keith, Matt McCoy, Mel Harris, Raeanin Simpson (91 min) 15.30 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie (3): Początek Nadziei - reportaż 15.50 Arka Noego - magazyn 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Chłopcy z Placu Broni (A pal utcai fiuk) - film przygodowy, Węgry/USA 1968, reż. Zoltan Fabri, wyk. Mari Torocsik, Sandor Pecsi, Laszlo Kozak, Anthony Kemp (103 min) 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn komputerowy (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70085860 19.20 Czas trwania - film dokumentalny 19.40 Andrea Bocelli śpiewa najpiękniejsze pieśni sakralne 20.20 Bidul - film dokumentalny Jacka Filipiaka 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Świadkowie XX wieku: AK-owcy - film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Nowaka-Tyszowieckiego 22.45 Matka Teresa (Mother Teresa: In Name of God's Poor) - film biograficzny, Niem./W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Geraldine Chaplin, Keene Curtis, Helena Carroll, David Byrd (93 min) 00.20 Charles Lindbergh junior porwany (The Lindbergh Kidnapping Case) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1976, reż. Buzz Kulik, wyk. Cliff De Young, Anthony Hopkins, Sian Barbara Allen, Martin Balsam (147 min) 02.40 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Dzwonnicy (Bell Ringers) - film obyczajowy, Kanada, reż. Hermenegilda Chiasson (22 min) 08.00 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 08.10 Warszawa Droga Krzyżowa - Kalwaria - film dokumentalny 08.30 Wielkanoc w Europie - Drogi Krzyżowe Wielkiego Tygodnia 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Ptaki słońca - film przyrodniczy, W. Bryt. 1986. 11.00 (WP) Sceny z życia Chrystusa - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1987. 11.30 (WP) W ojczyźnie Jezusa 12.30 (WP) Woda życia (Das Wasser des Lebens/The Water of Life) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1990, reż. Ivan Balada, wyk. Michael König, Nikolas Vogel, Michele Melega, Dusan Dvorcak (89 min) 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Rob Evans, wyk. Sid Owen, Daniella Westbrook, Patsy Palmer, Michael French 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 15.55 Droga Krzyżowa w Jerozolimie - reportaż 16.05 Zdjęcie z krzyża według Rubensa - felieton z wystawy 16.15 Saga rodów 16.35 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 16.45 Spółka rodzinna (15/18) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia/Janusz Dymek, wyk. Joanna Żółkowska, Wojciech Wysocki, Małgorzata Lorentowicz, Andrzej Szczepkowski (28 min) 17.15 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Sekrety Warszawy 17.55 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Wieści z Ratusza 18.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.50 Z archiwum Kuriera 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Rob Evans, wyk. Sid Owen, Daniella Westbrook, Patsy Palmer, Michael French 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 (WP) Pasja według św. Jana - widowisko artystyczne 01.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Voltron (51) - serial animowany, Japonia 1984 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Faceci w czerni (Men In Black - The Series) (22) - serial animowany, USA 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 07.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 08.00 Allo, Allo (18) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 08.30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (New Adventures of Robin Hood 2) (6/20) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. John Bradley, Barbara Griffin, Richard Ashton, Martyn Ellis (45 min) (powt.) 09.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (70) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (50 min) (powt.) 10.30 Luz Maria (101) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Piramida - teleturniej 12.00 Trędowata (7) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Wojciech Rawecki, wyk. Anita Sokołowska, Tomasz Mandes, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ewa Dałkowska (45 min) 13.00 Na każdy temat - talk-show 14.00 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy. 14.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 15.00 Tom i Jerry Kids (19) - serial animowany, USA 1990-93 (25 min) (dubbing) 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Wysoka fala (High Tide) (9/72) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994-96, wyk. Rick Springfield, George Segal, Yannick Bisson (45 min) 16.45 Alvaro (Era Una Vez...) (102) - telenowela, Brazylia 1998, reż. Jorge Fernando, wyk. Herson Capri, Drica Moraes, Andrea Beltrao, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 17.45 Luz Maria (102) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (71) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (50 min) 20.00 Posłuchaj głosu serca (Choices of the Heart) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Melissa Gilbert, Peter Horton, Helen Hunt, Martin Sheen (92 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.45 Maska śmierci (Sherlock Holmes and Masks of Death) - dramat sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1984, reż. Ray Ward Baker, wyk. Peter Cushing, John Mills, Gordon Jackson, Anton Diffring (78 min) 23.10 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.15 Opowieści wszech czasów (The Greatest Story Ever Told) (2-ost.) - film historyczny, USA 1965, reż. George Stevens, wyk. Max Von Sydow, Dorothy McGuire, Robert Loggia, Charlton Heston (98 min) 00.45 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.05 Anna (86) - telenowela, Argentyna 06.55 Telesklep 07.15 Dennis rozrabiaka (1) - serial animowany dla dzieci. 07.40 Sindbad Żeglarz (2) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.00 Przygody Kuby Guzika (21) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.25 Maska (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.50 Telesklep 09.00 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (16) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, 09.50 Ogród botaniczny (Le jardin des plantes) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1994, reż. Philippe de Broca, wyk. Claude Rich, Salome Stevenin, Samuel Labarthe, Catherine Jacob (110 min) 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Labirynt namiętności (58) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.55 Ibisekcja - talk show 13.25 Pepsi chart - program rozrywkowy 13.55 Dennis rozrabiaka (1) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Sindbad Żeglarz (2) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Przygody Kuby Guzika (21) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.10 Szkoła złamanych serc (323) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.40 Pełna chata (165) - serial komediowy, USA 16.10 TVN Fakty 16.25 Sport 16.30 Pogoda 16.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (17) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Labirynt namiętności (59) - telenowela, Meksyk 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Miłość i wojna (In Love and War) - melodramat, USA 1996, reż. Richard Attenborough, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Chris O'Donell, MacKenzie Astin, Ingrid Lacey (109 min) 23.35 Dom gry (House of Games) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. David Mamet, wyk. Lindsay Crouse, Joe Mantegna, Mike Nussbaum, Lilia Skala (97 min) 01.30 Dziadek do orzechów (The Nutcracker) - film muzyczny, USA 1993, reż. Emile Ardolino, wyk. Macaulay Culkin, Bart Robinson Cook, Jessica Lynn Cohen, Kevin Kline (88 min) 03.10 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 7.30 Muzyka 8.30 Teknoman - serial 9.00 Masked Rider - serial 9.30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza - serial 10.30 Młody Herkules - serial 11.00 Między nami sąsiadami - serial 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa - serial 12.00 Rajska plaża - serial 13.00 TV Shop 13.15 Program własny TV 4 13.45 Latający dom - serial 14.15 Sally czarownica - serial anim. 14.45 Muzyka 15.45 Teknoman - serial 16.15 Masked Rider - serial 16.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial 17.15 Kolorowy dom - serial 17.45 Wiadomości Koszalińskie 18.00 Viper - serial 18.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 19.00 Rajska plaża - serial 19.50 Dziennik TV 4 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa - serial 20.40 Ally McBeal - serial 21.30 Komisarz Rex - serial 22.20 M.A.S.H. - serial 22.50 META 23.20 Kłopotliwy nieboszczyk - czarna komedia USA (1990) 0.50 Czułość i kłamstwa - serial 1.20 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 1.30 Muzyka 2.30 Zakończenie prog. RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 06.40 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) (stereo) 07.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Superpies, Rocky Łoś - superktoś - filmy animowane 08.15 Perła (142) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 09.00 Izabella (4) - telenowela, Peru 1999, wyk. Ana Colchero, Christian Meier, Teddy Guzman, Concha Cueto (45 min) 09.50 Komando Małolat - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, wyk. Fabian Harloff, Turkiz Talay, Michael Deffert, Susann Uplegger (50 min) 10.35 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 11.20 Teleshopping 12.20 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 12.50 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 13.35 Potwór z bagien - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, wyk. Mark Lindsay Chapman, Dick Durock, Kevin Quigley, Scott Garrison (25 min) 14.00 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 14.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dr Zagu, Superpies, Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Exosquard, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 16.25 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) (stereo) 17.10 Perła (143) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 18.00 Izabella (5) - telenowela, Peru 1999, wyk. Ana Colchero, Christian Meier, Teddy Guzman, Concha Cueto (45 min) 18.55 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19.55 Zwariowana kamera - program rozrywkowy 20.55 Klaun 2 - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, wyk. Sven Martinek, Diana Frank, Volkmar Kleinert, Thomas Anzenhofer (50 min) 21.50 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF, Kanada 1998, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope (45 min) 22.40 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 23.05 Akcja na Morzu Północnym (Ffolkes) - film sensacyjny, USA 1980, reż. Andrew V. McLaglen, wyk. Roger Moore, James Mason, Anthony Perkins, Glenda Jackson (95 min) 00.45 Amerykański horror - seria fantastyczny, USA 1995, wyk. Gary Cole, Lucas Black, Jake Weber, Paige Turco, Brenda Bakke (45 min) TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Giełda 08.45 Salon Lwowski: Ks. Janusz Popławski - Dzwony przypomną o Lwowie - reportaż Jerzego Janickiego (powt.) 09.00 Złotopolscy (169): Pamięć - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) 09.30 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.45 Dzieło-arcydzieło - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tygrysy Europy (10/11): Serce nie sługa - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Paweł Deląg, Agnieszka Wagner, Janusz Rewiński, Beata Ścibak-Englert (55 min) (powt.) 10.50 Dialogi z przeszłością - program Szczepana Żaryna (powt.) 11.25 Wielka sztuka Stefana Stuligrosza: W.A. Mozart - Wielka Msza c-moll (1) - koncert 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Dziedzictwo symboli: Pasja Chrystusa - reportaż Krystyna Moisan-Jabłońskiej 12.45 Złotopolscy (169): Pamięć - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) 13.10 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 13.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 13.55 Credo 2000 - magazyn katolicki (powt.) 14.20 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.30 Arcybractwo Męki Pańskiej 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Zwyczaje i obrzędy: Turki w Grodzisku 15.40 Wpisani w Ziemię Świętą - reportaż 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Opowieści weekendowe: Słaba wiara - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1996, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Maciej Orłoś, Dorota Segda (55 min) 18.10 Misterium światła - reportaż Krzysztofa Kubiaka 18.35 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 18.50 Złotopolscy (169): Pamięć - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona (5/8) - serial animowany, Polska 1998 (7 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Teraz Polonia - magazyn publicystyczny 21.10 Transmisja Drogi Krzyżowej z Koloseum 22.35 Panorama 22.55 Sport telegram 23.05 Porozmawiajmy 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.30 XXVI Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe - Śpiewajmy poezję - koncert galowy (1) 01.20 Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona (5/8) - serial animowany, Polska 1998 (7 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 01.55 Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Teraz Polonia - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 03.00 Opowieści weekendowe: Słaba wiara - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1996, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Maciej Orłoś, Dorota Segda (55 min) (powt.) 03.55 Misterium światła - reportaż Krzysztofa Kubiaka (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 XXVI Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe - Śpiewajmy poezję - koncert galowy (1) (powt.) 05.45 Wpisani w Ziemię Świętą - reportaż (powt.) Canal + 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 7.40 Minisport+ 7.45 Łapu-capu 7.50 Aktualności filmowe 8.00 Fantometka - serial anim. (K) 8.25 Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody III - film dok. 8.50 Wszystko co najlepsze - film obycz. USA (K) 10.50 Deser (K) 11.00 Hotel Perła - film sens. szwec. (K) 12.30 Gwiazdor z psiej budy - film famil. USA (K) 14.00 Olbrzymy - serial dok. (K) 14.30 A to histeria! - serial anim. 15.00 Uciekający pociąg - film sens. USA (K) 16.50 Deser (K) 17.00 Różowe lata - film obycz. franc. (K) 18.30 Fantometka - serial anim. (K) 18.55 Opowieści potworne - film krótkometraż. (K) 19.00 Diabelski młyn 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski młyn 19.40 Łapu-capu 19.45 Minisport+ 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 Exodus według Sebastiao Salgado - cykl dok. (K) 20.05 Tysiąc akrów - dramat obycz. USA (K) 21.50 Zaklęta w sokoła - film fantasy USA (K) 23.50 Złodziejski trik - film sens. USA (K) 1.25 Kłopoty gangstera - komedia sens. USA (K) 2.55 Alfie - film obycz. ang. (K) 4.45 Małpa też człowiek - film dok. (K) 5.25 Nasi chłopcy - dramat sens. USA (K) (K) - prog. kodowany HBO 6.30 Od wesela do wesela - komedia USA 8.10 Spitfire Grill - dramat USA 10.55 Noc Bożego Narodzenia - film famil. USA 11.40 Dziki świat - Drapieżcy - film przyrod. 12.35 Uwodzicielki Hollywood - Whoopie Goldberg 13.05 Szkoła twoich łez - film obycz. pol. 14.35 Cinema, cinema 15.00 Dylemat Stelli - film obycz. USA 16.45 Kiedy byliśmy królami - film dok. 18.15 Zielona karta - komedia romant. USA 20.00 Adwokat śmierci - film sens. USA 21.35 Bohaterowie kina akcji - Val Kilmer 22.05 Odwet - film akcji USA 23.40 Od wesela do wesela - komedia USA 1.15 Biustolodzy - dramat USA 2.50 Na szlaku zbrodni - film krym. USA 4.25 Cinema, cinema 4.55 Zielona karta - komedia romant. USA Wizja Jeden 7.00 The Monkees - serial 7.30 Znad krawędzi 8.00 W naszym kręgu - serial 8.30 Sąsiedzi - telenowela 9.00 Ricky Lake - talk show 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 10.30 Metamorfoza 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial 13.00 Cosby - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricky Lake - talk show 15.00 W naszym kręgu - serial 15.30 Drogie świętoszki - serial 16.00 St. Tropez - serial 17.00 Na pomoc zwierzakom 17.30 Ricky Lake - talk show 18.30 Reporterzy mody 19.00 Star Trek - serial 20.00 Ucieczka w kosmos - serial 21.00 Zwierzaki w Hollywood - serial dok. 21.30 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial 22.00 Końskie zaloty 22.30 Odlotowi faceci - serial 23.00 Europa bez spodni 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 0.30 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial 1.00 Akcja! - serial 1.30 Końskie zaloty 2.00 Teraz albo nigdy - thriller USA (1997) 3.45 Najlepszy kumpel Pana Boga - komedia USA (1996) Polsat 2 08.00 Życie dzikich zwierząt (5,6) - serial przyrodniczy 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 09.40 Super Express TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator finansowy 10.25 Kurier sensacji 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 Opowieści łowieckie (3) - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Co piszczy w sporcie? - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Na pastwę płomieni (3) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Burza nad Bałkanami (3) - serial dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Duch przetrwania (2) - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Świat dalekich podróży (2) - serial dokumentalny 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator finansowy 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Ludzie naszej epoki (3) - serial dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (14) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (15) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Super Express TV 19.55 Duch przetrwania (3) - serial dokumentalny 20.25 Świat dalekich podróży (3) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Świat dzikich zwierząt (3) - serial przyrodniczy 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator finansowy 22.35 Super Express TV 22.50 INFORmator giełdowy 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Shreela Flather - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 08.00 Zadziwiający Amsterdam - film dokumentalny, Holandia 08.20 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 08.30 Powspominajmy - program rozrywkowy 09.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09.30 Tradycje i obyczaje - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Kontakt - magazyn 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 13.30 Hock Aun Teh - film dokumentalny 14.00 Dania - film dokumentalny, Dania 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Amerykańskie wakacje - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 16.30 Smak muzyki - program muzyczny 17.00 Swraj Paul - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 17.30 Uchodźcy - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 18.00 Zadziwiający Amsterdam - film dokumentalny, Holandia 18.15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18.30 Powspominajmy - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 22.00 Wszechnica Telewizyjna WSSE i TMT - program edukacyjny 00.00 Prawie w ciąży (Almost Pregnant) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Michael DeLuise, wyk. Tanya Roberts, Jeff Conaway, John Calvin, Joan Severance (96 min) Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: De Mono 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 MC2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix Planete 06.20 Przedsionek raju (3-ost.) 07.10 Pocałunki jak pomarańczowy sorbet 08.00 Robotnicy z wizą H - 2 09.10 Trasa (3/8) 09.40 Ludzie pełni życia (1/6): W ruchu 10.30 Brudna robota Franca 11.20 Na tropach przyrody (3/13): Pieśń wiatru 11.50 Dzieci z Tereziny 13.10 Wielkie wystawy: Bogowie i demony Himalajów 13.40 Szkoła w płomieniach 14.50 Metropolis (6-ost.): Światła wielkich miast 15.25 Powrót do Samarkandy (3/4): W Kaszgarii 16.25 Etiopia - kraj głodu 17.20 Wielkie koleje świata: Przez wysokie Andy do Patagonii 18.15 Aktualności z przeszłości (64) 19.05 Mamady Keita i dzieci Djembe 20.05 7 dni z kanałem Planete 20.30 Osiedla komunalne (1/2) 21.55 Opowiemy wam... o Brazylii. Carlos Mariguela 22.15 Dwie twarze Petera Lorre'a 23.15 Ginące kultury (3/13): Plemię Ibo z Nigerii 23.45 Prekursorzy (3/12): Latające skrzydła Jacka Northropa 00.35 Albert Einstein: Jak widzę świat TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Dzwonnicy (Bell Ringers) - film obyczajowy, Kanada, reż. Hermenegilda Chiasson (22 min) 08.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 08.05 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 Misteria kalwaryjskie - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Ptaki słońca - film przyrodniczy, W. Bryt. 1986 11.00 (WP) Sceny z życia Chrystusa - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1987 11.30 (WP) W ojczyźnie Jezusa 12.30 (WP) Woda życia (Das Wasser des Lebens/The Water of Life) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1990, reż. Ivan Balada, wyk. Michael König, Nikolas Vogel, Michele Melega, Dusan Dvorcak (89 min) 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Turniej szkół - teleturniej 16.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Seniorzy - magazyn P. Szymańskiego 17.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Misteria kalwaryjskie - reportaż (powt.) 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Panorama 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Gra słów - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Pasja według św. Jana - widowisko artystyczne 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Dzwonnicy (Bell Ringers) - film obyczajowy, Kanada, reż. Hermenegilda Chiasson (22 min) 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 EOL - program informacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Ptaki słońca - film przyrodniczy, W. Bryt. 1986 11.00 (WP) Sceny z życia Chrystusa - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1987 11.30 (WP) W ojczyźnie Jezusa 12.30 (WP) Woda życia (Das Wasser des Lebens/The Water of Life) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1990, reż. Ivan Balada, wyk. Michael König, Nikolas Vogel, Michele Melega, Dusan Dvorcak (89 min) 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Morskie opowieści - magazyn 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 16.45 Z wędką - magazyn wędkarski 16.55 Dwa tysiące lat później - program katolicki 17.30 Francois Couperin Messe Des Paraisses - msza organowa z prefacją Wielkanocną 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn kulturalny 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Panorama morza 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 (WP) Pasja według św. Jana - widowisko artystyczne 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Dzwonnicy (Bell Ringers) - film obyczajowy, Kanada, reż. Hermenegilda Chiasson (22 min) 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Cyklomotoabecadło - program dla dzieci 08.30 Wiara i życie - program religijny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Ptaki słońca - film przyrodniczy, W. Bryt. 1986 11.00 (WP) Sceny z życia Chrystusa - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1987 11.30 (WP) W ojczyźnie Jezusa 12.30 (WP) Woda życia (Das Wasser des Lebens/The Water of Life) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1990, reż. Ivan Balada, wyk. Michael König, Nikolas Vogel, Michele Melega, Dusan Dvorcak (89 min) 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Małopolska mała Europa - magazyn publicystyczny 15.50 Marzenia i kariery - reportaż 16.05 Polski Rzym - Milenium Diecezji Krakowskiej 16.25 Kronika - flesz 16.30 Droga Krzyżowa w Lourdes - film dokumentalny 16.55 Gość TV Kraków 17.05 Dwie Kalwarie - film dokumentalny 17.30 Kronika - wydanie regionalne 17.40 Rekomendacje kulturalne - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 Kronika 18.25 Krakowskie Portrety Muzyczne: Andrzej Hiolski 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Program sportowy 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Pasja według św. Jana - widowisko artystyczne 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Dzwonnicy (Bell Ringers) - film obyczajowy, Kanada, reż. Hermenegilda Chiasson (22 min) 08.00 To już dzień 08.30 Z plecakiem i z walizką: Ziemia święta - magazyn podróżniczy 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Ptaki słońca - film przyrodniczy, W. Bryt. 1986 11.00 (WP) Sceny z życia Chrystusa - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1987 11.30 (WP) W ojczyźnie Jezusa 12.30 (WP) Woda życia (Das Wasser des Lebens/The Water of Life) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1990, reż. Ivan Balada, wyk. Michael König, Nikolas Vogel, Michele Melega, Dusan Dvorcak (89 min) 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.35 Romskie rekolekcje 15.50 WFO proponuje: Kwaśne deszcze, kwaśny problem 16.15 Z plecakiem i z walizką: Ziemia święta - magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 16.40 Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 17.15 Reportaż 17.30 Antrakt - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 (WP) Pasja według św. Jana - widowisko artystyczne 01.00 Zakończenie programu PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Dzwonnicy (Bell Ringers) - film obyczajowy, Kanada, reż. Hermenegilda Chiasson (22 min) 08.00 Teleskop 08.10 Kwadrans do przodu 08.30 Ścieżki, ślady, miejsca wspólne... z Przybyszewskim - Stanisław Przybyszewski w Teatrze Prób w Wągrowcu 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Ptaki słońca - film przyrodniczy, W. Bryt. 1986 11.00 (WP) Sceny z życia Chrystusa - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1987 11.30 (WP) W ojczyźnie Jezusa 12.30 (WP) Woda życia (Das Wasser des Lebens/The Water of Life) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1990, reż. Ivan Balada, wyk. Michael König, Nikolas Vogel, Michele Melega, Dusan Dvorcak (89 min) 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Blubox - magazyn dla młodzieży 15.50 Rozmaitości wielkopolskie 16.10 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.30 Teleskop 16.45 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 16.50 Tele As - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn samorządowy - program publicystyczny 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.30 Historie 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Teleskop 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Pasja według św. Jana - widowisko artystyczne 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Dzwonnicy (Bell Ringers) - film obyczajowy, Kanada, reż. Hermenegilda Chiasson (22 min) 08.00 Wielki Piątek 08.10 Kościoły Pomorza Zachodniego 08.25 Czas ikony 09.05 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Ptaki słońca - film przyrodniczy, W. Bryt. 1986 11.00 (WP) Sceny z życia Chrystusa - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1987 11.30 (WP) W ojczyźnie Jezusa 12.30 (WP) Woda życia (Das Wasser des Lebens/The Water of Life) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1990, reż. Ivan Balada, wyk. Michael König, Nikolas Vogel, Michele Melega, Dusan Dvorcak (89 min) 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.35 Aleksander Vivitzky - mistrz gitary 16.00 Spotkania z muzyką 16.10 Kronika Siódemki 16.15 Drogi do Szczecina: Żołnierska powinność 16.40 Gość dnia 16.45 Tajemnice skarbca kamieńskiego 17.30 Magazyn reporterów 17.55 Zbliżenia 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Magazyn kobiet niepoprawnych 18.30 Fonograf 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Kronika 21.55 Program na sobotę 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 (WP) Pasja według św. Jana - widowisko artystyczne TV 4 Bryza 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Masked Rider - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza - serial przygodowy 10.30 Młody Herkules - serial przygodowy 11.00 Między nami sąsiadami - serial komediowy 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 12.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.45 Latający dom - serial animowany 14.15 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Teknoman - serial dla dzieci 16.15 Masked Rider - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy 17.15 Kolorowy dom - serial komediowy 17.45 Aktualności 18.00 Viper - serial sensacyjny 18.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 19.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży 19.50 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 20.40 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy 21.30 Komisarz Rex - serial kryminalny 22.20 M.A.S.H. - serial komediowy 22.50 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 23.20 Kłopotliwy nieboszczyk (Enid is Sleeping) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Maurice Phillips, wyk. Judge Reinhold, Elizabeth Perkins, Jeffrey Jones, Maureen Mueller (97 min) 00.50 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 01.20 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Vigor 06.40 Magazyn sportowy 07.10 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Masked Rider - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza - serial przygodowy 10.30 Młody Herkules - serial przygodowy 11.00 Między nami sąsiadami - serial komediowy 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 12.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.45 Latający dom - serial animowany 14.15 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Sport - Express 15.55 Program publicystyczny 16.15 Masked Rider - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy 17.15 Kolorowy dom - serial komediowy 17.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Viper - serial sensacyjny 18.50 VIP - wydarzenia i ciekawostki 19.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży 19.50 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 20.40 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy 21.30 Komisarz Rex - serial kryminalny 22.20 M.A.S.H. - serial komediowy 22.50 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 23.20 Kłopotliwy nieboszczyk (Enid is Sleeping) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Maurice Phillips, wyk. Judge Reinhold, Elizabeth Perkins, Jeffrey Jones, Maureen Mueller (97 min) 01.00 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 01.30 VIP - wydarzenia i ciekawostki 01.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.40 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 02.55 Program publicystyczny 03.15 Sport - Express 03.25 Program na sobotę 03.30 Infokanał TV 4 Dolnośląska 06.45 Program lokalny Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Masked Rider - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza - serial przygodowy 10.30 Młody Herkules - serial przygodowy 11.00 Między nami sąsiadami - serial komediowy 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 12.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.45 Latający dom - serial animowany 14.15 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Program lokalny Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 16.15 Masked Rider - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy 17.15 Kolorowy dom - serial komediowy 17.45 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.00 Viper - serial sensacyjny 18.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 19.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży 19.50 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 20.40 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy 21.30 Komisarz Rex - serial kryminalny 22.20 M.A.S.H. - serial komediowy 22.50 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 23.20 Kłopotliwy nieboszczyk (Enid is Sleeping) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Maurice Phillips, wyk. Judge Reinhold, Elizabeth Perkins, Jeffrey Jones, Maureen Mueller (97 min) 00.50 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 01.20 Program publicystyczny 01.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Wiadomości sportowe 07.50 Niezbędnik Poznaniaka 08.00 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 08.10 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 08.25 Dobre oświetlenie (Dobre svetlo) - film obyczajowy, Czechosłowacja 1985, reż. Karel Kachyna, wyk. Karel Hermanek, Jana Sulcova, Ivana Chylkova, Anna Tomsova (90 min) 10.00 Niezbędnik Poznaniaka 10.15 Przygody misia Colargola, Zabawy Bolka i Lolka, Staruszek Tom - filmy dla dzieci 10.45 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Hyde Park - program publicystyczny 11.50 Niezbędnik Poznaniaka 12.00 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial obyczajowy 12.50 Zamki i pałace - serial krajoznawczy 13.00 Delfiny - serial przyrodniczy 13.30 Weterynarz w ZOO - serial przyrodniczy 13.50 Niezbędnik Poznaniaka 14.00 Przygody misia Colargola, Bolek i Lolek, Stary Szarak - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Przygody Sir Lancelota - serial przygodowy 15.25 Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny 16.05 Kamera start! - teleturniej 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Co to takiego? - sonda przedszkolaków 17.10 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.40 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.00 Wiadomości sportowe 18.10 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 18.30 Informator kulturalny 18.45 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 19.00 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 19.30 Przygody misia Colargola, Bolek i Lolek, Staruszek Tom - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.10 Co to takiego? - sonda przedszkolaków 20.20 Mocne rozmowy Marka Kotańskiego - talk show 21.20 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.50 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 23.05 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.25 Informator kulturalny 23.40 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 23.55 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 00.10 Jama - dzień św. Patryka - reportaż 00.20 Życie codzienne - film dokumentalny 00.35 Muzyka na dobranoc 00.50 Niezbędnik Poznaniaka 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Zielona Góra 07.15 Informacje TV-51 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Masked Rider - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza - serial przygodowy 10.30 Młody Herkules - serial przygodowy 11.00 Między nami sąsiadami - serial komediowy 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 12.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.45 Latający dom - serial animowany 14.15 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Teknoman - serial dla dzieci 16.15 Masked Rider - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy 17.15 Kolorowy dom - serial komediowy 17.45 Informacje TV-51 18.00 Viper - serial sensacyjny 18.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 19.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży 19.50 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 20.40 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy 21.30 Komisarz Rex - serial kryminalny 22.20 M.A.S.H. - serial komediowy 22.50 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 23.20 Kłopotliwy nieboszczyk (Enid is Sleeping) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Maurice Phillips, wyk. Judge Reinhold, Elizabeth Perkins, Jeffrey Jones, Maureen Mueller (97 min) 00.50 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 01.20 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.30 Informacje TV-51 Eurosport 08.30 Przygoda: Zawody Fulda Challeenge (powt.) 09.00 (P) Magazyn olimpijski (powt.) 09.30 (P) Piłka nożna: Półfinał Pucharu UEFA (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.00 (P) (na żywo) Snooker: MŚ w Sheffield 13.45 (P) Piłka nożna: Półfinał Pucharu UEFA (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 15.15 (P) Czas na start - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 16.15 (na żywo) Automobilizm: Wyścigi Formuły 3000 w Silverstone - trening 17.00 Drużyna marzeń (5): Wybór bramkarza - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 17.30 (na żywo) Automobilizm: Wyścigi Formuły 3000 w Silverstone - trening 18.45 (P) Piłka nożna: Półfinał Pucharu UEFA (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 20.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Hilton Head - ćwierćfinały (wydarzenia dnia) 21.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Hilton Head - ćwierćfinały 22.30 (P) Kim jest ta dziewczyna? - magazyn tenisowy (powt.) 23.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.15 (P) Snooker: MŚ w Sheffield (wydarzenia dnia) 01.15 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 01.30 Zakończenie programu Arte 19.00 Tracks: Hop-Core z ACDC - magazyn muzyczny 19.45 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.15 Książęta dżungli - reportaż 20.45 Moje dziecko musi żyć (Mein Kind muß leben) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy reż. Diethard Klante, wyk. Heinz Hoenig, Margarita Broich, Jürgen Hentsch, Stefan Kurt (90 min) 22.15 Out of the present - film dokumentalny, Niemcy/Rosja 1995 23.50 Wypalona dusza (Jandym) - film obyczajowy, Turkmenistan 1995, reż. Bajram Abdullajew, wyk. Aman Khandurdijew, Ogulajan Nyazberdijewa, Artyk Dzhallijew (75 min) 01.05 W otwarte karty - magazyn publicystyki międzynarodowej 01.15 System ELF: Ropa, władza i pieniądze - film dokumentalny (powt.) 02.15 Pampa - film krótkometrażowy (powt.) Rtl 06.05 Noozles - serial animowany 06.30 Denver, ostatni dinozaur - serial animowany 07.10 CatDog - serial animowany 07.40 The Angry Beavers - serial animowany, USA 1997/99 08.05 Timon & Pumbaa - serial animowany 08.30 Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 08.55 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 09.00 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 09.05 Herkules - serial animowany 09.35 Disney Time - magazyn dla dzieci 10.30 Ulubiony sport mężczyzn (The Men's Favorite Sport?) - komedia, USA 1964, reż. Howard Hawks, wyk. Rock Hudson, Paula Prentiss, Maria Perschy, Charlene Holt (120 min) 12.30 Dziewczyna z komputera (Weird Science) - komedia, USA 1985, reż. John Hughes, wyk. Anthony Michael, Kelly LeBrock, Ilian Mitchell-Smith, Bill Paxton (90 min) 14.00 Młody Einstein (Young Einstein) - komedia, Australia 1988, reż. Yahoo Serious, wyk. Yahoo Serious, Odile Le Clezio, John Howard, Pee Wee Wilson (89 min) 15.30 Powrót Fletcha (Fletch Lives) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1989, reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Chevy Chase, Hal Holbrook, Julianne Phillips, Richard Libertini (98 min) 17.10 Sędzia kalosz (Jury Duty) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. John Fortenberry, wyk. Pauly Shore, Tia Carrere, Abe Vigoda, Richard Riehle (84 min) 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej, wydanie świąteczne 20.15 Kłamca, kłamca (Liar Liar) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Tom Shadyac, wyk. Jim Carrey, Maura Tierney, Justin Cooper, Cary Elwes (80 min) 22.00 Bez twarzy (Face off) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. John Woo, wyk. Nicolas Cage, John Travolta, Joan Allen, Gina Gershon (138 min) 00.45 Street Gun - thriller sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Travis Milloy, wyk. Justin Pagel, Scott Cooke, Michael Egan, Philip Ray (88 min) 02.20 Bez twarzy (Face off) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 (powt.) 04.35 Dziewczyna z komputera (Weird Science) - komedia, USA 1985 (powt.) Vox 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Niania inna niż wszystkie (Une nana pas comme les autres) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1994, reż. Eric Civanyan, wyk. Mimie Mathy, Thierry Heckendorn, Micheline Dax, Renan Mazeas (80 min) 09.10 Sierpień (August) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1996, reż. Anthony Hopkins, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Kate Burton, Leslie Phillips, Gawn Grainger (90 min) 10.50 Jesień rewolwerowca (September Gun) - western, USA 1983, reż. Don Taylor, wyk. Robert Preston, Patty Duke, Christopher Lloyd, Sally Kellerman (97 min) 12.35 Madam z Hollywood (The Making of a Hollywood Madam) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Michael Switzer, wyk. Michael Gross, Cindy Pickett, Tricia Leigh Fisher, George Segal (90 min) 14.10 El Amor Perjudica Seriamente la Salud - komedia, Hiszpania 1996, reż. Manuel Gomes Pereira, wyk. Ana Belen, Juanjo Puigcorbe, Penelope Cruz, Gabino Diego (115 min) 16.20 Un Camion pour Deux - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy/Francja 1998, reż. Dominique Tabuteau, wyk. Christophe Malavoy, Charlotte Kady, Lesile Malton (90 min) 18.00 Wiadomości 18.25 She's too Tall - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Redge Mahaffey, wyk. Brigitte Nielsen, Carey Feldman, George Hamilton, Robert Miano (90 min) 20.15 Pechowy weekend (Nothing But Trouble) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991, reż. Dan Aykroyd, wyk. Chevy Chase, Dan Aykroyd, John Candy, Demi Moore (93 min) 22.00 Noc wojownika (Night of the Warrior) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Rafal Zielinski, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Arlene Dahl, Anthony Geary, Kathleen Kinmont (96 min) 23.55 Wiadomości 00.10 Magazyn o północy: DCTP Nacht Club - magazyn publicystyczny 05.50 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Zdf 05.35 Halo Niemcy (powt.) 06.00 Muminki - serial animowany 06.25 Dog City - serial animowany 06.45 Bazillen - serial animowany 06.50 Mały miś - serial animowany 07.15 Wickie - serial animowany 07.40 Heidi - serial animowany 08.05 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany 08.30 Odważna mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 08.55 Lotta - serial dla dzieci 09.20 Włóczęga Bena - serial animowany 09.45 Chłopak, który nie chciał mówić (Der Junge, der nicht mehr sprechen wollte) - film dla dzieci, Holandia 1996, reż. Ben Sombogaart, wyk. Ercan Orhan, Louis Ates, Brader Musiki, Husna Killi (80 min) 11.30 Spełnione marzenia - film dokumentalny 12.00 Przyłącz się! - losowanie loterii liczbowej 12.10 Ślady w Jaskini XI - film dokumentalny 12.40 Pierwsze ośrodki chrześcijaństwa - film dokumentalny 13.10 Wiadomości 13.15 Salt Water Moose - film przygodowy, Kanada 1995, reż. Stuart Margolin, wyk. Jophnny Morina, Katharine Isobel, Timothy Dalton, Lolita Davidovich (93 min) 14.45 Szczęśliwa rodzinka (Eine Familie zum Küssen) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Hans Werner, wyk. Gerhart Lippert, Monika Baumgartner, Christine Mayn, Marc Bennert (88 min) 16.15 Wiadomości 16.20 Ósmy dzień (Le Huitieme jour) - film obyczajowy, Francja/Belgia 1996, reż. Jaco van Dormael, wyk. Daniel Auteuil, Pascal Duquenne, Miou-Miou, Henri Garcin (113 min) 18.15 Mamma Mia Capri - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 Loreley ade - nowa trasa inter-city Frankfurt - Kolonia - film dokumentalny 19.30 Przesłania Hioba - serial historyczny, Niemcy 20.15 Sprawa dla dwóch - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1999 21.15 Głos serca - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 22.45 Wiadomości 22.50 Zwischenstopp - program informacyjny 23.20 Europa, Europa (Hitlerjunge Salomon) - dramat obyczajowy, Niem./Franc.1990, reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Marco Hofschneider, Julie Delpy, Sally Perel, Piotr Kozłowski (110 min) 01.10 Wiadomości 01.15 Dzwonnik z Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) - melodramat, USA 1939, reż. William Dietrle, wyk. Charkes Laughton, Maureen O'Hara, Thomas Mitchell, Sir cedric Hardwicke (111 min) 03.05 Europa, Europa (Hitlerjunge Salomon) - dramat obyczajowy, Niem./Franc.1990 (powt.) 04.55 Johannes B. Kerner-Show (powt.) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódź z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Bryza z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Vigor z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Dolnośląska z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Zielona Góra z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Vox z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2000 roku